Bipolar
by static shakedown
Summary: Kahoko and Azuma meet up on the rooftop of their school. Azuma wants to apologize for how he's treated her . . . NOT! Bwahaha. No really, he does . . . not? Yunoki's bipolar.


**Bipolar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: **Ah . . . a fanfiction with Kahoko and Yunoki . . . *snicker*

**--**

The lunch bell rang and as soon as it did, Kahoko flew out of her classroom. With all the homework assignments, classwork, tests, notes, and everything else going on in her academics, she had not been able to practice playing violin for the concours in over a week so she really wanted to get at least one practice in during lunch today.

The trouble was, being as busy as she was, she hadn't had the free time to sign her name up for a music room in which she could practice. As a result, she had nowhere to go and had to decide a spot before lunchtime was over. While exiting the classroom she mulled it over in her head. In the corner of her eyes she saw a staircase and decided to go to the school's roof to see if she could practice there. Practicing on the rooftop was usually just as good as practicing in the music room since she could carry her violin case easily, anyway.

Skipping every other one, she tried to hurry up the many steps to maximize her playing time. She spaced out for a second trying to check her watch while speeding up the stairs, and one of her heels caught on the edge of a step.

"Wahh!" she shrieked before falling down, her elbow hitting the stair railing as she went down.

"Ouch."

She sat down in the middle of the stairs to inspect her quickly bruising elbow before slowly getting back up and walking, at a snail's pace, up the rest of the stairs.

--

From the rooftop, Azuma Yunoki paused in his flute playing to listen to the echoing sound of a cry of surprise, followed by a heavy thud. An image of Kahoko Hino, flustered and trying to balance herself to avoid falling down the stairs, appeared in his mind. He smirked. This would be fun.

--

It took a total of five minutes for Kahoko to reach the door that lead to the roof. Exasperated, she tossed open the door and rested her arms against her knees to catch her breath. There were_ a lot_ more steps than she remembered.

"Oh, K-Kahoko." Azuma started. Before the door had violently opened, he was standing in a corner with a sort of brooding stance, his hair covering most of his face and shoulders slightly hunched forward. He looked up at Kahoko from the left side of the door with a newly excited smile.

"Are you here to practice?" he asked as he bent down to put away his flute.

"A-ah, well . . . I was going to, but if you're already up here I can easily go somewhere else. Sorry!" Hino said as she waved her arms to try to stop Azuma from putting away his flute and turned to head back to the door from which she had just arrived.

"W-w-wait don't go!" Azuma reached out to lightly grasp Hino's right arm.

Kahoko slightly gasped and paused in her pursuit. She turned back to face Azuma.

"Can we talk?" he asked politely.

"S-sure," she managed to get out. She was anxious about being alone on the roof with him again but decided to be patient since he seemed sincere enough.

"I-I just wanted to apologize," he said while still holding onto her arm, "m-my family," he brought his other hand to run through his long and silky hair, "my family puts a lot of pressure on me and sometimes . . . " he gave an almost pleading look at her and then looked away to the ground.

Kahoko's left hand gingerly moved to rest on top of their conjoined hands. "Azuma, " she said with a sentimental expression.

For a second, Azuma's crestfallen expression faltered and he suddenly tilted his head down.

Her eyebrow raised.

_Was . . . that a smirk . . . ?_

The left hand that she rested on top of their hands withdrew.

"Please!" Azuma spontaneously brought both his arms up on either side of her head and pressed her up against a nearby wall.

_N-n-n-n-not this again! _A blush made its way from her neck to the tip of her ears.

"Will you," Azuma looked away and a soft sound—almost like a snort—resounded before he looked at Kahoko with sad eyes, "will you...take away my pain..?" He slowly brought his face, specifically his _mouth_, closer to hers.

"Eeep!" she gave a high-pitched squeal and tried to angle her face away from his.

Regardless of her obvious discomfort, Azuma kept drawing his face closer and closer . . .

Until . . .

He reared back laughing extremely loudly.

He kept laughing in her face until tears began forming in his eyes and then he paused, pointed at her blushing face . . . and started laughing again.

_Eh . . . ?_ Kahoko squinted her eyes open when she no longer felt Azuma's closeness, only to see him making fun of her.

She was so, so . . . irritated! Here, she thought Azuma was actually going to open up to her about his _real _self but then he just acted like a complete and total jerk _again!_

She gave an indignant huff of air and made to pickup her violin case.

"Oh," he brought a hand to his chest, "don't worry I'll leave, my dearest Kaho-ho ho ho-ko." He had finally stopped laughing and smoothly picked up his more compact case to leave for the door.

Hino stood there, thoroughly pissed off at hearing the reverberated sounds of Azuma's annoying laughter as he walked down the stairs. After a few seconds the sound stopped. Hino scowled at the stupid door. She promised herself to never come through that door again. To her surprise, as she was giving the door her dirtiest looks, it opened again.

Azuma slowly reappeared from the door and popped his head out towards where Hino was kneeling in front of her instrument's case.

"I really am sorry . . . " Azuma said with a remorseful voice.

"NOT! Bahaha." he closed the door again and left. The sounds of his laughter could be heard again.

" . . . "

"Bipolar son-of-a-bitch . . . " Kahoko muttered, shaking her head as the bell rang and she put the unused violin back in its case.

--

**A/N: **Yunoki rocks.


End file.
